The Cruel Universe: The Last World War
Finn168719 In the ancient times, Finnittania only has the England and Scotland territory Due to two nations merging together The Romans has plotted an agenda on conquering the entire Europe, but they will have to defeat two of their worst enemies first, which is Finnittania and Germany 1:34 User909 and the persians and everyone else 1:34 Finn168719 And America has came to the Romans' Aid Specifically USA 1:34 User909 wait america in the ancient times 1:35 Finn168719 Because Civilization Logic 1:35 User909 doesn't make any sense tho 1:35 Finn168719 Yep https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bt6h7nWIYAEA6iE.png Typically because the Romans and the Americans declared war on Soviet Russia after the Romans denounced me 1:39 User909 Assyria starts developing animal taming 1:40 Finn168719 Finnittania decides to start developing Math and Philosophy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm5QxCHbgLA Typical Finnittanian-Roman War theme Beckitten27 has joined the chat. 1:42 Beckitten27 um... i'll just watch 1:42 User909 Assyria invades Syria (roll) 1:43 Finn168719 6 Assyria has conquered Syria, but then the Horde of Shrek Barbarians had shown up and wrecks havoc in Syria due to it's defenses being weakened by the invaders Finnittania starts invading Norway and Sweden for land (roll) 1:43 User909 Assyria tries to kill the Shrek barbarians (roll) I'll roll 1:43 Finn168719 I'll roll 2 Assyria fails to rid the Shrek barbarians out of Syria due to lack of military weapons But luckily, the soldiers aren't killed by the Shrek barbarians 1:45 Beckitten27 i guess i should assume it's civ whenever someone says something about RPing 1:46 User909 6 Finnittania manages to invade Norway and Sweden. However, there are multiple ice monsters there and they destroy most of the newly-built Finnittanian settlements. Now they need to rebuild the villages and to get rid of the ice monsters, including frost giants. Assyria screams "Fuck this" and tries to conquer Turkey (roll) AKA, Roman Empire territory 1:47 Finn168719 1 Assyria fails to conquer Turkey, having all their soldiers slaughtered by the inhabitants, civilians or not 1:48 User909 attack Assyria sends another force to completely destroy and enslave the inhabitants of Turkish Rome (roll) Meanwhile, Assyria has just discovered Animal Training. Now, they can ride horses. They do further researches 1:49 Finn168719 6 Assyria has completely defeated Turkish Rome, and enslaved all of it's inhabitants, but the slaves started to revolt against the Assyrians with violence 1:50 User909 The conquest of Turkey makes the Roman Empire absolutely terrified. They start to lose support. Assyria rests for a while to recover from all the damage and lives a short-lasting period of peace 1:52 Finn168719 Finnittania has finished Philosophy and Math and began working on the primitive form of Alchemy, and also the taming of some large English Bulldogs for riding 1:53 User909 Assyria developed their Animal Taming even further and just created a new class of warrior: The Swarmers The Swarmers can call hordes of animals and make them attack the enemy. Assyria builds an enormous temple to praise Ashur in the city of Babylon. 1:53 Finn168719 Finnittania started using flaming arrows to fight off the frost giants (roll)\ 1:54 User909 5 The frost giants are successfully killed and, for some reason, the fire swords lasted in the cold. The Finnittanians learned that when wielding fire swords, they can withstand the cold. 1:54 Finn168719 Through Finnittania's advantage, the cities are built over Sweden and Norway 1:54 User909 Assyria starts rebuilding the Tower of Babel, also to praise Ashur 1:55 Finn168719 Finnittania, upon the advantage of the Romans losing it's support, invades France to liberate the slaves, conquer their territory, and also slaughtering it's artistocrats (roll) 1:55 User909 I'll roll 5 Everything went well and, not only that, they find perfect land for farming and an enormous political support. Their chances of facing resources and soldiers' shortage is now slim. Assyria finishes the temple and rebuilding the Tower of Babel. The god Ashur sees this as good and gives a boost in Assyrian researches. The Assyrian Swarmers can now summon any animal from nowhere. Ashur also granted the Assyrians the power of fire bending. Because of this, Assyria decides to invade Persia (Iran) (Roll) 1:58 Finn168719 I will roll 5 Assyria has invaded Persia, killed it's leader, and all of it's foods, making the inhabitants fear the Assyrians The Primitive Alchemy research, and the taming project has finished 2:00 User909 News of Assyrian summoning wolves, jaguars and burning their enemies to death start spreading throught the Middle East and also through Europe. Assyria becomes feared by many. Assyria starts researching basic engineering equipment, such as gears, axles, pulleys, etc. 2:00 Finn168719 The Romans however hated how Finnittania insults their own gods because the Finnittanians are Athiests Which the Romans couldn't stand the Finnittanians calling Jupiter a womanizing freak who apparently can be killed by Scientists Finnittania somehow built stone golems to fight for the military using Alchemy And the giant dogs are wearing Finnittanium Armor 2:03 User909 Assyria tries to conquer the remaining of the Arabian Penisula (roll) 2:04 Finn168719 2 Assyrian soldiers were sent to the Arabian Penisula and somehow slaughtered by the inhabitants, but luckily they didn't retaliate Finnittania's research on Alchemy has expanded, and they began working on what to do with the gunpowder 2:05 User909 Attack Because there was no loss, Assyria tries to conquer the Arabian Penisula again (roll) 2:06 Finn168719 6 Assyria manages to conquer the Arabian Penisula, but then the horde of Ghouls has shown up and attacked Assyria The Romans however noticed the gunpowder and also worked on something that Finnittania is also working on it Finnittania has created the first arquebus, but unfortunately the Romans also did create one 2:08 User909 With the conquest of Israel and Arabia, no Abrahamic religion will ever become be the majority on the world The Assyrians start working on water and wind bending 2:08 Finn168719 Finnittania's alchemy has expanded, causing them to use the elements as weapons Finnittania accidentally created the katana, and replaces swords with it replaced the swords* There shall be Finnittanians with katanas Finnittania sends multiple soldiers to attack Spain (roll) 2:10 User909 As they slowly send expeditions to the north, Assyria discovers how cold it can get. Assyrians start working on a way to diminish cold through fire bending. 2:10 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b5X69vREAg This plays as Finnittania attacks the Roman territory 2:11 User909 1 The soldiers fail miserably and their ships are eaten by a sea monster. The sea monster starts attacking Finnittanian cities and wreaking havoc through the coast of Finnittanian territory, causing panic and diminishing the trade. 2:12 Finn168719 Socrates makes a list of religion in the entire world 1. ??? 2. Ashur worship 3. Roman Worship 4. Atheism 2:12 User909 The Assyrians, with their newly-discovered magic anti-cold suit, send their troops to conquer Russia (roll) (Atheism is not a religion, but a belief) 2:12 Finn168719 Oh yea i forgot 5 The Assyrians successfully conquered Russia, with more land they recieved, they are feared by the Romans 2:13 User909 The Assyrians now have a territory equal to the moon (Russia) The Assyrians send their troops to conquer the actual territory of Greecee (roll) 2:14 Finn168719 Finnittania has started the scientific revolution, increasing the research speed 4 The Assyrians has conquered Greecee with ease Finnittania however improved the firearms, replacing Arquebuses with rifles The Romans has turned Fascist, while the Finnittanians has turned Socialist 2:16 User909 Assyria starts investing heavily on Ashurian magic Finn168719 The Socialist Finnittanians and the Fascist Romans has improved it's weaponry during the conflict with each other, ranging from pistols to assault rifles... 4:31 User909 Assyrian magic increases power significantly. Now, Ashurian mages can unite their powers to cast even more powerful magic. 4:31 Finn168719 As well as other nations all over the world 4:32 ADgee Awesominia ask the automobile companies about the jet-pack moderated automobiles topic 4:32 Finn168719 Actually, it's the different Civ RP 4:32 Hiddenlich The UCAPW has the Increased Time bonus. This grants an increased speed of mobilizing defenses across Australia. It also grants high moral 4:33 Finn168719 Finnittania however evolved into Soviet Finnittania and sends soldiers to Spain from France to steal the Roman territory (roll) 4:33 User909 attack Assyria sends their best mages to capture and conquer Egypt and Libya (roll) 4:34 Hiddenlich I will roll for Finn 2: Spain is able to defend themselves from the attempt Soviet invasion. 4:34 Finn168719 2 Assyria's best mages however failed to conquer Egypt and Libya due to multiple inhabitants gunning them down But luckily they haven't retaliated. Finnittania's flag has evolved to replace the stars with the Hammer and Sickle 4:35 User909 Assyria unites a large number of mages to cast a large tsunami to engulf Libya and Egypt (roll) 4:36 Finn168719 4 Assyria successfully engulfs Libya and Egypt by the large tsunami, drowning multiple Inhabitants 4:36 Hiddenlich *The UCAPW establishes a parliament for the people to elect. From there, the parliament members will elect the Commonwealth Premier. 4:37 User909 The tsunami was so big, most of the nations' territory became underwater. Millions and millions died. Egypt and Libya are now unable to host land life 4:38 Hiddenlich *The UCAPW attempts to annex New Zealand (Roll) 4:38 User909 The Red Sea is now known as the Red Gulf I'll roll 4:38 Finn168719 Finnittania began to build vehicles, using arcane energy as fuel 4:39 User909 3 The UCAPW is able to conquer South Island of New Zealand, but troops which were sent to North Island never came back Assyria tries to invade Mongolia (roll) 4:39 Finn168719 Ranging from small automobiles to small aircrafts I will roll 3 Assyria has conquered a quarter of Mongolia due to soldiers needing for rations and more weapons 4:41 User909 Assyria sends several troops to cause terror and destruction at Japan (roll) 4:41 ADgee Awesominia requests for Assyria and Finnittania for alling with them 4:41 User909 They try to summon kaijus to mess with Japan Assyria declines 4:42 Finn168719 1 The Kaijus however disobeyed Assyria's order and attacks multiple Assyrian territories Finnittania also declines, busy in a war against the Romans 4:42 User909 Attack Assyria tries to tame the kaijus and use them to conquer China (roll) 4:42 Hiddenlich *How good is the weaponry across the game world? *I will roll 4:43 Finn168719 5 Assyria sucessfully tamed the Kaijus and conquer China, recieving multiple lands And also some wealth 4:43 User909 Assyria becomes the richest nation in the entire world 4:43 Hiddenlich *How good is the weaponry across the game world? 4:43 Finn168719 Finnittania attempts to colonize the entire North America (roll) 4:44 User909 I think it's like modern weapons 4:44 Finn168719 With Magic And Alchemy 4:44 User909 Assyria sends shis to conquer specifically Brazil (roll) I'll roll for Finn 4:44 Hiddenlich *The UCAPW attempts to mobilize surface to air missiles in Western Australia (Roll) 4:44 Finn168719 I will roll' 4:45 User909 1 The Finnittanians were received in North America with tomahawks being thrown at their faces. Their defeat made them laughing-matter all over the world 4:46 Finn168719 5 The UCAPW has successfully struck Western Australia with the air missiles, giving them a higher chance on conquering Western Australia 4:46 ADgee A small ration of the population of Awesominia became independent from the rest of the civ. They call it Indep-Awesominia/Ryo-Awesominia. 4:46 User909 (Who'll roll for me?) 4:46 Hiddenlich *Um Finn. I wanted to mobilize missiles in Western Australia. Not attack Western Australia. 4:46 Finn168719 Oh 5 The UCAPW has successfully mobilized the missiles in Western Australia with few efforts Finnittania sends a giant bronze golem mounted with machine guns to Italy to wreck havoc against the fascist romans (Roll) 4:48 ADgee Ryo-Awesominian inhabitants declare their independance and war the rest of Awesominia,but they fail. ill roll 4:48 Hiddenlich I got you 909! 2: The ships never make it to Brazil. 4:50 ADgee 4 The golem causes a bunch of massacre and a variety of havoc.Multiple romans were killed,and some a really small portion (around 50) survived. 4:50 User909 Assyria starts another short-lived period of piece to recover from past losses and starts investing in magic and weaponry. 4:51 Finn168719 Finnittania has created large vehicles, ranging from tanks to bomber planes 4:51 Hiddenlich *The UCAPW attempts to conquer Papua New Guinea (Roll) 4:51 User909 During this period, they make magic guns (use Ashurian energy instead of physical bullets and can shoot elemental bullets) and also start to build the Great Floating Garden of Babylon I'll roll for Lichy 4:52 Finn168719 Finnittania however used Arcane energy instead of regular bullets for firearms 4:52 ADgee Awesominia warns Assyria for an independent group going to war soon agaisnt Assyria of* 4:52 User909 The UCAPW discovers Papua New Guinea is owned by a race of intelligent tree-kangaroo the worst way. The Tree-Kangaroo people declare war on UCAPW for invading their holy lan Assyria doesn't give a flying horseback fuck 4:54 Finn168719 Finnittania attempts to conquer Italy and assassinate Julius Mussolini (roll) 4:54 User909 The Great Floating Garden of Babylon is built. It is right next to Babylon and spans an area of 100 km². Inside it, mythical creatures live, all created by Ashur. Assyria now has war-dragons, wyverns, giant centipedes and all kind of ferocious monsters Ashur is able to give to them. 4:55 Finn168719 Chimeras were created in Soviet Finnittania for military purposes 4:55 User909 Assyria tries to get rid of Mongolia and to conquer its territory (roll) 4:56 Finn168719 I will roll 4:56 User909 I'll roll for you then 6 Julius Mussolini is killed. Because of this, several right-wing terrorist groups start bombing Finnittania. Multiple citizens are killed and popular trust is slowly being lost 4:57 Finn168719 5 Assyria has successfully captured all of Mongolia's territory. Because of that, multiple citizens are oddly glad to become part of Assyria 4:58 User909 Assyria starts rounding up troops for a great invasion... 4:58 Finn168719 Finnittania attempts to fight off the Terrorist groups with soviet power (Roll) 4:58 Hiddenlich *What number did you roll my action on, 909? *I just want to know for reference 4:58 User909 It was a 1 ArmageddongeeITA has joined the chat. 4:58 User909 Sorry for not putting it :P Yo Arma 4:58 Finn168719 Hello Arma Soviet Finnittania appears to be winning in a war against the Roman Empire 4:59 Beckitten27 hi arma 4:59 Finn168719 Which the Roman Empire oddly became a fascist nation And there are Right-wing terrorists attacking Finnittania Because of the death of Julius Mussolini' 5:00 User909 I'll roll for Finn 1 The terrorist groups fight further against the Finnittanians and gain control of France. More public support is being lost and Finnittanians are migrating to another nations for safety. 5:02 Finn168719 A mysterious small "meteor" has crashed into the rural territory in Turkey 5:03 Hiddenlich In order to prepare for the upcoming war in the Pacific Ocean, the UCAPW organizes defense forts in Northern Australia (Roll) 5:03 User909 I'll roll for Lich 5:04 Finn168719 In order to prepare for the Upcoming war in Europe, Finnittania started organizing the military forces and started working on an Arcane Bomb, which can be 2x dangerous than an Atomic Bomb 5:04 User909 3 Because of the imminent threat, the forts are built with haste. Most of them have weak structures 5:04 Beckitten27 and i'll just sit here doing nothing 5:05 User909 Attack Assyria sends their troops to conquer South and East Asia (roll) 5:05 Finn168719 Finnittania's Alchemy has expanded as to revive the fallen comrades 5:06 Hiddenlich The UCAPW is researching weather patterns across the globe in an effort to discover the truth behind "faith-related events". *I will roll 5:06 User909 By the way In Double Rolls you roll twice and get the best result 5:07 ArmageddongeeITA hello 5:07 Finn168719 There are rumors of a Squad of dead Finnittanian soldiers fighting the Terrorists 5:08 Hiddenlich *I assumed that was the case 3: Southern Asia is somewhat conquered, but the east had a great military force against Assyria. The east is unable to be conquered. o/ Hello Armageddon 5:09 Finn168719 The terrorists started fearing the army of deceased Finnittanian soldiers Hello Arma 5:10 User909 Assyria tries to send a tsunami to Japan in order to drown all their citizens (roll) 5:10 Finn168719 I will roll 3 few territories in Japan is engulfed by a Tsunami 5:11 Hiddenlich The UCAPW sends a military expedition team to the northern island of New Zealand to uncover the whereabouts of the missing troops (Roll) 5:11 User909 I'll roll 5:11 Finn168719 The Undead soldiers from Finnittania attempted to reclaim France and to conquer Spain, and Italy (Roll) 5:11 ArmageddongeeITA whoa 5:12 User909 2 Ironically, the expedition team also disappears Assyria tries to invade Brazil again (roll) 5:12 Hiddenlich I will roll 5:12 Finn168719 I will roll for 90 909* 3 The coast of Brazil is captured due to the Assyrian soldiers being killed by tribals 5:13 Hiddenlich 3: France is reclaimed, but Spain and Italy are unable to be conquered 5:13 User909 The Assyrian king does a half-cheer because of his half-victory 5:14 Finn168719 A statue of the half king of Assyria is made 5:14 User909 Assyrian mages start messing with tectonism in order to create islands 5:14 Finn168719 Finnittania started using alchemy to expand the British Isles by creating islands 5:15 Hiddenlich The UCAPW tries to construct a wall in Northern Australia to add extra protection against the hostile New Guineans (Roll) 5:15 Finn168719 The Strange "Meteor" appears to resemble a capsule I will roll Who will roll for me? Nevermind about rolling for me 5:16 User909 The Assyrian mages are able to recover Libya and Egypt by raising the lands. It's now their territory. 5:16 Finn168719 5 The UCAPW has successfully constructed a wall in Northern Australia, but ended up increasing more than expected protection 5:17 User909 The Assyrian mages start building a strange machine at the Tower of Babel... 5:17 Hiddenlich The wall is known by the UCAPW media as the Wall of Civilization 5:18 User909 Strange beams of matter appear to go out from the Tower of Babel and soar through the skies 5:19 Hiddenlich The UCAPW sends an expedition east of Australia in order to offer a merger between the island nations and the commonwealth itself (Roll) 5:19 User909 I'll roll 5:19 Finn168719 http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q224/voyager907/Archae/NEuro.jpg Finnittania ended up raising the lands in Europe, resembling this map And also killing the sea dragon sea dragons* also ended up killing* 5:20 User909 4 The East of Australia accepts 5:20 Finn168719 Because of that, Finnittania has expanded it's influence in Europe even more in the Unclaimed lands 5:20 User909 A red object appears periodically in the night sky, before quickly disappearing. People wonder what it is... 5:21 Finn168719 The capsule releases some sort of alien pathogen on an unsuspecting farmer Finnittania starts working on creating a military sattelite using alchemy 5:22 Hiddenlich The UCAPW tries to form naval blockade around Papua New Guinea (Roll) 5:23 Finn168719 I will roll 5:23 User909 I'll roll nvm 5:23 Hiddenlich *Form a 5:23 Finn168719 2 The naval blockade mission is cancelled due to the storms 5:24 User909 In order to cope with the boredom, Assyria sends mages to Japan to summon lightning storms at the place (roll) 5:24 Finn168719 I will roll 2 Assyria's mages are sent to Japan and ended up becoming Weeaboos upon watching too much anime instead of doing their work animes* 5:25 User909 Assyria laughs at the lost of their soldiers. Assyria's project at the Tower of Babel is 50% complete 5:25 Hiddenlich *Scientists in Australia are "shooting" radio waves into the sky whenever the mysterious red light passes above Australia in the night sky 5:25 User909 Assyria tries to conquer the rest of Brazil (roll) 5:26 Hiddenlich I will roll, 909 5:27 Finn168719 Finnittania started having a large army of zombies 5:27 Beckitten27 wow 5:27 Hiddenlich 6: Brazil is now completely conquered by Assyria. However, the native Brazilians are not supportive of their new government 5:28 Finn168719 Finnittania attempts to conquer Mexico, United States, and Canada (roll) 5:28 User909 Assyria's project is 75% complete By the way, since the Finnittanians ironically didn't conquer Finland Assyria sends troops to conquer Finland (roll) I'll roll for Finn 5:28 Finn168719 I will roll for 909 5:29 Hiddenlich *I can only see where this is going... 5:29 Finn168719 6 Assyria has successfully conquered Finland, but it was filled with large hordes of Frost Giants killing multiple colonists Probably because they retreated from Norway and Sweden 5:30 User909 6 Mexico, the USA and Canada are conquered. However, native americans and Finnittanians citizens protest against the slaughter of Native Americans. 5:30 Hiddenlich *The outback of Australia is being targeted by conspiracy theorists due to a strange humming sound occurring during the nighttime hours 5:30 Finn168719 Finnittania noticed about Assyria and offers a trade route 5:30 User909 Assyria now finally borders with Finnittania Assyria, obviously, rejects Assyria's project is 100% complete 5:31 Finn168719 The mysterious plague has started in Turkey Due to the alien capsule infecting the farmer 5:31 Hiddenlich The UCAPW sends an expedition to Indonesia in hopes of beginning an alliance with the Asian countries (Roll) 5:31 ADgee Awesominia offers the trade with Finnittania instead 5:31 User909 Assyria sends some of the infected to their new neighbor, Finnittania 5:32 Finn168719 The infected engages in a conflict with the Finnittanian zombies 5:33 User909 A big spheric object is seen at the night sky, blood red. It was the Red Moon, an artificial celestial object build to serve as shelter to the Assyrians and also as a weapon. It had a big, moving cannon that could shoot a beam of energy. This energy would release waves and waves of radioactivity and make wherever it hits unable to host any kind of life, even microscopic. 5:34 Hiddenlich *Who will roll for me? 5:34 User909 attack Assyria fires a beam of radioactivity at Japan (roll) 5:34 Finn168719 The Mysterious Plague, making the victims resemble Grey aliens and making them attack the planet 5:34 User909 I will 5:34 Finn168719 The Mysterious Plague evolves* It appears that it only affect those who aren't zombies 5:35 User909 6 The UCAPW makes an alliance with Indonesia, but most of the Asian nations (that were not under Assyrian control) were at war with Indonesia, making such nations go at war with the UCAPW (Who will roll for me?) 5:36 Hiddenlich I will roll 5:36 Finn168719 The Hybrids wreck havoc all over Assyria 5:36 Hiddenlich 6: The radioactive beams hits Japan. It kills EVERYTHING. (Including its citizens) 5:37 User909 thats a 5 actually 5:37 ADgee oiii jk 5:37 Finn168719 The Radioactivity spreads to Assyrian territories As well as nearby countries 5:38 User909 Assyria tries to kill the hybrids and send the corpses to neighboring nations, such as Ukraine, Sudan and Finnittania (roll) 5:38 Hiddenlich I will roll 5:38 Finn168719 2 The Hybrids however didn't got killed Due to them being on hiding 5:38 Hiddenlich *? 5:38 Finn168719 And somehow, the corpses doesn't do stuff to infect people 5:39 Hiddenlich Who did you roll for Finn? 5:39 Finn168719 909 5:39 User909 The Assyrian King goes to his room and starts thinking. He seems to have run out of ideas 5:40 Finn168719 Finnittania starts dropping Arcane bombs all over Assyria (roll) 5:40 User909 Lich Roll for Finn 5:40 Finn168719 Just to attack the urban areas 5:41 ADgee Some Ryo-Awesominian troops go out to try to kill some Finnittanians,going into war (roll) 5:41 Finn168719 I will roll 5:41 Hiddenlich 4: The arcane bombs are dropped on the land of Assyria. Millions are killed... 5:42 Finn168719 1 The Ryo-Awesominian troops are slaughtered by civilians, zombies, and soldiers because of that, Finnittania sends an Arcane bomb to it's capital city 5:42 User909 Well, whatever the outcome to the attack is. The Assyrians send an tsunami to the capital of Finnittania 5:42 Hiddenlich I will roll 5:42 User909 (roll) (Whenever a conflict is between two players, a third must roll for them) 5:43 Finn168719 I will roll 5:43 Hiddenlich Finn, you can't roll 5:43 Finn168719 Oh wait nvm A third must roll... 5:44 Hiddenlich 6: The capital is completely demolished. Assyria is now in the valley of Finnitania's wrath. 5:44 Finn168719 Can you show us an example? 5:44 ADgee Awesominia claims that they don't have any relation to Ryo-Awesominia,being Ryo-Awesominia independent from the main civilization's laws. 5:44 User909 The UK is sunken 5:45 Hiddenlich *Meaning, Finnitania is completely pissed off at Assyria. 5:45 Finn168719 The UK is now full of underwater Finnittanian zombies 5:45 User909 Assyria sends dragon riders and swarmers to conquer Norway and Sweden (roll) 5:45 Finn168719 I will roll or not 5:46 Hiddenlich *Isn't this a player conflict? 5:46 Finn168719 Yea 5:46 Hiddenlich I will roll then 5:46 User909 (Yeah, Norway and Sweden are Finn's) (By the way Finn, which teritories do you own?) 5:47 Finn168719 North America, UK (occupied by underwater zombies from Finnittania), Sweden, Norway 5:47 Hiddenlich 1: The dragon riders and swarmers are killed and cremated. The cremains are shot into Assyria. 5:47 User909 The Assyrian King screams loudly He then remembers of his Red Moon project 5:47 Finn168719 Which the UK is still part of Finnittania's territory due to the zombies being as intelligent as they are before their death Finnittania sends a large fleet of planes to capture the Red Moon (roll) 5:48 User909 (planes?) 5:48 Finn168719 Oh wait Not sure if located in space, or in the stratosphere 5:48 Hiddenlich The UCAPW sends a large bombing party into Asia in order to take down Indonesia's enemies (Not including the Assyrian territories) (Roll) 5:48 User909 It's in space 5:48 Finn168719 Oh Finnittania starts funding the space program for military purpose 5:49 User909 attack Assyria fires a beam of radiaoctivity at Sweden and Norway (roll) I'll roll for Lichy 5:49 Hiddenlich I will roll 5:49 User909 3 Some of Indonesia enemies gave up on fighting after the bombing, but some remained and retaliated. 5:50 Hiddenlich 5: Norway and Sweden are rendered into uninhabited deserts. Finnitania's people are beginning to lose hope. 5:51 Finn168719 The Finnittanians decide to become Reploids The population of Finnittania started to become a large group of robots from MMX 5:52 User909 Unfortunately for them, the radiation cloud was so strong, it made robotic apparutus malfunction like they were next to Elephant's Foot 5:52 Hiddenlich *Mysterious missile like objects are shot into the sky from the outback of Australia. 5:52 User909 Project Red Moon II started in a Tower of Babel newly built in the current Red Moon 5:52 Finn168719 Finnittania sends an arcane bomb in Assyria's capital, hoping to kill it's king (roll0 (roll)* 5:52 Hiddenlich *They do not hit anything. The objects just go higher and higher until they leave the atmosphere I will roll Pickleodeon has joined the chat. 5:53 ADgee gtg bed 5:53 User909 ok bye o/ 5:53 Finn168719 Finnittania's space program has expanded, causing the space fleet to be created 5:53 Pickleodeon Which Civ RP are we doing? 5:53 Finn168719 bye AD ADgee has left the chat. 5:53 Finn168719 the different one 5:53 Pickleodeon The one from yesterday or a new one? 5:53 User909 the different one 5:53 Pickleodeon Ok 5:54 Hiddenlich 1: The arcane bomb does not detonate when it hits the capital. The planes that escorted the bomb are shot down, and survivors are taken to the Assyrian prison camps. Assyria now has an arcane bomb in its fist 5:54 Finn168719 The Finnittanian space fleet attempts to capture the Red Moon (roll) 5:54 Pickleodeon The UPBE is (once again) an underground nation in North america 5:55 User909 The Assyrians launch the arcane bomb to what rests of the UK (roll) 5:55 Finn168719 Which Finnittania fully occupied North America 5:55 Hiddenlich (How about I call to roll on all conflicts in between you two?) 5:55 User909 (thats good) 5:55 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed9jkuczzRU this plays The giant golems became giant fighting robots 5:57 Hiddenlich 6: The UK is now a radioactive pool of dust, radioactive waste, radioactive water, and is completely void of life. Assyrians are beginning to protest the military's involvement in the war, and more Finnitanians are enlisting for the war effort than ever before. 5:57 User909 The only territory in Eurasia the Finnittanian have is now France 5:58 Finn168719 The entire Population in Finnittania are now reploids 5:58 User909 The Assyrian King states that he will fight until either civilization meets its demise i'll archieve this 5:59 Hiddenlich The objects that were shot into the sky from earlier send pictures of the scorched parts of Eurasia. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ NOTE: This next area takes place after a part of the roleplay that wasn't archive. Please note the time gap. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *Hiddenlich*As of the bombing, the year is 2100 AD *Beckitten27 has joined the chat. *5:33Beckitten27i couldn't find it *it was hard to pinpoint *5:34HiddenlichThat is alright Beck *Assyria and Finnitania are in a heated war for global supremacy. Meanwhile, the UCAPW chooses to stay out of the war, fearing that by joining it would contribute the end of the world. *5:35Beckitten27i hope we get to do a non-civ RP in the near future *but for today it's no big deal *5:36Finn168719The Finnittanian Space Fleet upon witnessing the Red Moon II being damaged attempts to use alchemy to propel a group of meteors into Red Moon II (roll) *5:37User909The Assyrians use Red Moon I to shoot a beam of radioactivity towards the USA (roll) *5:37Finn168719Double Rolling again right? *5:38User909No, simple *I'll keep it for later *5:39Finn168719About having Lich to roll two times *5:39User909Oh *Yeah *5:39Finn168719Just like the last time *Which involves Finnittania failing to destroy the Assyrian Capital, and the Assyrians fails to destroy North America Epicly *5:40HiddenlichFinn 3 The meteors hit Red Moon II, but they do not cause any damage to the space station. It only kills more crew members. 909 6: The radioactivity beam hits the USA and contaminates the USA with radiation. However, it also contaminates the oceans around North America. *5:41User909The USA is the first American territory to become sterilized *5:41HiddenlichThe lethal radiation can now travel around the globe *Even the parts that weren't intended to be hit *5:41Finn168719The lethal radiation started killing off civilians from other countries, even the Assyrians *5:41User909The Assyrians send several dragon-riders from Brazil to conquer Mexico (roll) *5:42Finn168719Finnittania sends multiple Ion Cannons and Arcane bombs to Assyrian territory as an attempt to weaken it's defenses and military (Roll) *5:45Hiddenlich909 5 Mexico is conquered. Within days, thousands of Mexicans enlist in the Assyrian military Finn 5 Millions of Assyrians are killed by the airstrikes. Assyria's surface defenses have been weakened by a landslide. *5:46User909Attack Forces from Mexico and USA march to take over the last american territory of Finnittania: Canada (roll) *5:46Hiddenlich*When did you conquer the USA? *5:46User909Oh yeah, they're dead **just soldiers from Mexico *5:47Finn168719Which means the soldiers are probably marching into a sterilized territory *5:47User909They use the ocean instead *5:48HiddenlichThe UCAPW attempts to send a colonist ship outside the solar system, in an effort to ensure humanity's survival (Roll) *5:48User909I'll roll *5 The ship successfully reaches Alpha Centauri and finds some habitable planets, with their own unique flora and fauna and no (apparently) warmongering psychos *(btw, will you roll for me Lich?) *5:50Hiddenlich5 Canada... has been conquered. Finnitania is no more. There will be remnants, there will be people fighting to ensure Soviet ideals survive in the ruins of civilization. However, Assyria has gained 4/5 of the world's wealth. *5:50User909There is still French Finnittania, but they're veery small compared to Assyria *5:51Finn168719Finnittania attempts to send the colony ship outside the solar system in order to survive (roll) *5:52User9096 They find a colony in a near star system, called Monoceros-90. However, the only inhabitable planet has agressive fauna and many polar areas. At least they're not actively trying to kill them... *5:53Finn168719Finnittania starts expanding it's influence in the planet *5:53User909At the end of the century, Assyria's radioactive bombing spree has made Earth a hostile planet, full of horrible mutants. Through the barren wastelands walk vile and twisted beings that were once known as "humans", now with their body and morale completely corrupted by war and its problems. *The Assyrian empire eventually fell, along with all the mankind. *Mother Earth eventually regenerated millions of years later in its own unique way. The life kept going, without the mere conflicts of greedy and fanatic sapience. *THE END *5:55Hiddenlich*The wall of UCAPW is still standing. Category:Civilization Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays